1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an extension handle for wrenches, and more specifically to an improved extension handle for wrenches wherein the plane of rotation of the extension handle is substantially coplanar with the plane of rotation of the wrench to which the extension handle is coupled.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art is replete with devices for increasing the mechanical advantage of the user of a wrench. These prior art devices, however, all suffer from certain disadvantages. For example, many require the use of springs, spring catches, screws or other delicate fastening devices which result in a relatively expensive tool which is easily broken. Such a device is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,511,738 issued Oct. 14, 1924 and entitled EXTENSION HANDLE FOR WRENCHES AND OTHER TOOLS. Other known devices, for example the one shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,643,027 issued Sept. 20, 1927 entitled EXTENSION HANDLE FOR WRENCHES are not configured so as to result in maximum torque. That is, efficiency is reduced since the plane of rotation of the extension handle is not the same as the plane of rotation of the wrench itself but is offset therefrom. Furthermore, the wrench is not sufficiently restrained by the extension handle resulting in possible slippage of the wrench in the handle.